deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raul Menendez
Raul Menendez's was marked by tragedy, when his mother died in an earthquake, his father was killed by US-supported Contras during the Nicaraguan revolution, and his sister, Josefina, was disfigured in a fire started by an American landlord, who defrauded the insurance company of $11,000. These events distilled a hatred of the United States in Menendez from an early age, Raul became involved in arms smuggling operations during his teenage years. In 1986, Menendez captured a CIA team led by Frank Woods in Angola, and brutally tortured and killed off them, except for Woods, who only barely survived. During a mission to rescue Woods, Raul was shot by Alex Mason, destroying his right eye. Later that year, Menendez was attacked by Panamanian forces aided by CIA operatives, including Alex Mason and Frank Woods. Menendez was captured by a squad of Panamanian troops led by Manuel Noriega himself, who attacked him while he was in a room with his sister, Josefina. Menendez kills one of the soldiers with a glass shard before being overpowered. Noriega betrays the CIA and shoots the two guards, then releases Menendez. Menendez knocks Noriega unconscious and grabs his Franchi SPAS-12 assault shotgun and machete, and fights his way through his hometown, armed with the SPAS-12, the machete, and other weapons he captures along the way. Sometimes, usually up hearing Josefina's screams, Menendez flies into berserker rage, charging at enemies and attacking them with his machete. Years later, in the 2020s, Raul reappears as the head of Cordis Die, a socialist revolutionary organization. Menendez invests massive amounts of money into hiring mercenaries as a private army and equipping them with the best weapons available. It is discovered that Menendez intends to use a new quantum computer based on a newly discovered element, Celerium, for a massive cyber attack on the US, taking over the US fleet of combat drones and crippling US capabilities prior to "global uprising". The exact events and final outcome of Menendez's actions vary depending on what action is taken by the player. Battle vs. Vladimir Makarov (by So-Pro Warrior and Sport Shouting) '- Prologue -' Hotel Oasis December 15, 2016 '' ''Arabian Peninsula '' It has been two months since the end of World War III in which the Russian President made a peace treaty with NATO forcing Makarov and what remained of his Inner Circle to flee into hiding with almost every single Nation now after them. Makarov had retreated to his safehouse in the Arabian Peninsula called Hotel Oasis where it is from there he sends out a call for all remaining Inner Circle members to try and get to Oasis to find out what to do next. Makarov sits in his room and watches the TV as it shows how the manhunt for him still continues but with no one knowing where he could be. Makarov knew however that sooner or later Captain Price was going to find him, ever since the death of Soap, Price was filled with rage and was just dying to get his hands on him and strangle the life out of him to get revenge for Soap. "I will be waiting for you...Captain Price. And when you come. All will be decided there." Makarov says to himself. ''Meanwhile on the Socotra Island, Yemen A old man who looks to be in his 50's sits next to a fireplace at the same time listening to a TV nearby on the news. "In other news the manhunt for the wanted Terrorist Vladimir Makarov still continues with every nation searching for where this madman could be hiding to put a stop to his acts of Terrorism as well as anything this man could do in the future if he continues to be loose in the world." A male TV News Anchor says "Makarov....Hmmm this Russian could prove to be a...problem for my plans if he lives." The man says to himself. Just then another man walks into the room. "Menendez you wanted to see me sir?" The man asks "A yes DeFalco. It seems we could have a problem in the future from that man Vladimir Makarov. The one that has been on the news since the War ended." The man known as Raul Menendez says "Ah yes I have heard about him. If I may say, why not see if we can form an alliance with him. He seems like the kind of person who could makea deadly ally in our plan for the future." DeFalco says "Maybe but it seems that his plans for this world did not succed. If he had succeded in his plans then maybe...there could of been something between us. But..it seems that his usefulness on this Earth is no longer...Necessary. I want you to get some of your best mercs ready. I'm going to be heading to a nice hotel called Oasis soon." Menendez says "Oasis sir?" DeFalco asks "Yes that is where the man Makarov is going to be found." Menendez says "And how do you know this sir?" DeFalco asks "How you ask well....let's just say since his plans took a turn for the worst. A couple of his Inner Circle members have lost their respect of him...and want to be on the side who can actually take down the Americans and all of the west." Menendez says January 20, 2017 '' By now many of the remaining members of the Inner Circle have arrived at Hotel Oasis. Many of them had weapons at the ready as Makarov prepared for the arrival of Captain Price at any given time. He waits in his room staring out into the darkness of the night when one of his men bursts into his room. "Makarov sir!" "What is it?!" Makarov asks "You may want to see this." Makarov follows the Inner Circle member who brings him to a dead Oasis Security guard with a note on him. Makarov takes the note off of the dead man and then reads the note. "Prepare to meet your end soon Vladimir Makarov. -Odysseus, Leader of Cordis Die" "What is this!" Makarov says "Sir I've heard of this Cordis Die. Their suppose to be a Social Network of some kind, but there have also been people saying they are a Terrorist group as well." One of the Inner Circle members say "And who is this Odysseus?" Makarov says "No one knows who his real name is. He's the leader of this Cordis Die." Another Inner Circle says "Hmph it seems that this Odysseus is looking for some trouble. Whoever this Odysseus is, if he wants to kill me. I'll make sure that it is he that shall meet his end instead." Makarov says ''January 20. '' Makarov along with nine of his Inner Circle men wait in his room as Makarov stares out the window. Having sent all of the security detail and the majority of his Circle to watch the other entrances to make sure that this "Odysseus" and his Cordis Die came from the main entrance way. Just then Makarov sees two vans appear on the road both heading towards the hotel. "Well then Odyseeus let the "game" begin." Makarov sats '- The Battle -''' Makarov x10 Menendez x10 The two cars stop side by side and out of the back of the cars exits Menedez along with 9 members of his Cordis Die group. Menendez takes out his Executioner pistol as he and his men head towards the the Hotel. They enter the hotel lobby and look around to see if there are any signs of Makarov or any of his men of the Inner Circle. All of a sudden a shot rings out echoing throughout the building and the leading Cordis Die soldier falls down with a bullet through his brain. Menendez x9 "SNIPER!" One of the Cordis Die members yell as the Cordis Die members start shooting wildly into the air not knowing where the sniper is. Meanwhile on the tenth floor the Inner Circle soldier with his Dragunov takes aim again with his sniper rifle taking aim at a Cordis Die soldier with a M8A1 and then pulls the trigger and takes out another Cordis Die soldier with a bullet to the head. Menendez x8 Menendez meanwhile down at the lobby stays calm and then after his soldier gets shot in the head looks up as if he knows something. "You there he's on the tenth floor!" Menendez yells at a Cordis Die member with a DSR-50 on his back. The Cordis Die soldier kneels down and takes the DSR-50 off his back and takes aim at the tenth floor and sees the Inner Circle sniper. The sniper pulls the trigger sending a bullet flying towards the Inner Circle soldier and the bullet hitting him right through the heart. Makarov x9 "Sniper down sir." The sniper says At that Menendez orders his men to move out, ordering 4 of his men to take the stairs and sweep each floor from the bottome upwards while he took the other three on the elevator and clear the building from top to bottom and meeting with each other on one of the floors. Menendez along with his sniper, one of the LMG carriers, and a Cordis Die with a Assault Rifle get on the elevator and head up to the top floor, meanwhile the other LMG carrier along with the rest of the men with SMG's or AR's begin to head up the stairs. On the elevator Menendez and his mn ready to arrive at the top as the men check their equimpent to see if they are fine. As they near the top floor Menendez just stares towards the door just waiting for it to open, as the elevator stops and dings signalling they have arrived Menendez thinks of something and then yells. "Get to cover!" As he gets on the side of the door as the elevator door opens up to reveal 5 members of the Inner Circle on the other side with a RPD, two AK-47's, and one PP90M1 pointing at the door and open up. Two of the Cordis Die members are able to get to cover but the Sniper is riddled with bullets as well as the glass window behind him shattering it and the Cordis Die member being pushed by all of the bullets out of the elevator to the ground below. Menendez x7 Menendez's LMG carrier points his gun out of cover and fires blindly at the Inner Circle members with his HAMR and manages to his one of the Inner Circle members in the head. Makarov x8 However the rest of the shots miss their target and the Cordis Die member pulls the gun back and reloads his gun. Meanwhile for the other Cordis Die members they enter onto the 3rd floor having cleared the second floor already and having encountered no resistance. All of a sudden from a doorway ahead of them a Inner Circle member with a RPD pops out of cover and fires at the Cordis Die soldiers but they manage to get into cover behind the doorways of rooms. A Cordis Die member pops out of cover and fires a burst from his M8A1 but the shots miss hitting near the Inner Circle soldiers head. The Inner Circle then begins slowly backing up away from the door and then quickly runs out of the doorway. The Cordis Die soldiers get out from their cover and begin to chase after the Inner Circle member. As the two leading Cordis Die members turn at the doorway they are met with a hail of bullets from the RPD, two PP90M1's, and Makarov wielding a M4A1. Menendez x5 The other Cordis Die members stop in their tracks and take cover behind the door. The lead Cordis Die member pops out and fires off a quick burst from his Chicom and manages to hit the RPD wielder in the stomch who falls backwards on the ground dead. Makarov x7 Meanwhile back at the Elevator Menendez grabs his RPG from the back of his Cordis Die member beside him and tells his men to cover him as they pop out of cover and fire at the Inner Circle members who quickly duck behind cover. Menendez pops out with his RPG, takes aim and fires towards the Inner Circles position and takes out two of the Inner Circle members out in the explosion and sends the other two members flying back. Makarov x5 One of the injured Inner Circle members quickly gets back up and retreats leaving the other wounded soldier on the floor yelling in pain. Menendez and his two men exit the elevator and Menendez takes out his SPAS-12 and walks over to the in pain Inner Circle member. Menendez points his shotgun at the head of the Inner Circle soldier and pulls the trigger. Makarov x4 Makarov pulls out his M79 Grenade Launcher and points it down the corridor near the doorway and fires the launcher which fires a grenade towards the position. The closest Cordis Die member is sent flying with the explosion while the second one is blown against his cover from the concussion of the blast but barely survives. Menendez x4 Makarov pulls out his M4A1 and walks over to see if there are any survivors and sees the Cordis Die member on the wall breathing and so points his M4 at the Cordis Die soldier and fires two shots into his head. Menendez x3 Makarov and his men start heading back up and along the way rendevous with the last survivor from the second group. "Where are the others?" Makarov asks "Dead sir. The leader and his men are on their way." The Inner Circle soldier says "Let's go then we will set up another ambush." Makarov says as he and his men move out. A couple of minutes later Menendez and his last two Cordis Die soldiers appear in the same hallway and then head to the left. They go through a pair of double doors and soon find themselves at the Hotel's bar. The two Cordis Die members take the lead as Menendez walks slowly behind them with his shotgun in hand. As he passes the kitchen doorway, Menendez stops in his tracks and looks at the doorway and points his shotgun and fires a shell from it. This shot startles the other Cordis Die soldiers who look behind and then from behind the door a body from a Inner Circle soldier falls through the doorway onto the ground. Makarov x3 All of a sudden Makarov pops out from behind the bar and opens fire with his M4A1 and manages to take out one of the Cordis Die members as the other one and Menendez quickly head to cover. Menendez x2 Just then the other two Inner Circle soldiers pop out from cover and begin firing towards Menendez and his men's positions as the Cordis Die member blidn fires towards the Inner Circle soldiers and Makarov in an attempt to hit them. Menendez tosses his SPAS-12 and then takes from his back Skorpion EVO and peeps around the side of his cover and seeing one of the Inner Circle soldiers takes aim and fires from his gun managing to hit the soldier in the chest. Makarov x2 Makarov orders his last men to retreat to the stairway as they both leave their defensive positions and head for the doorway. The Inner Circle soldier stops in his tracks turns around and fires off a couple of shots from his gun only to be shot by the final Cordis Die member with his HAMR. Makarov x1 The Cordis Die soldier goes ahead of Menendez who slowly walks after him. The Cordis Die member enters the stairway and begins running up the stairways. Along the way he notices the door to the rooftop open up and close and quickly runs up the staircase to the rooftop door. The Cordis Die soldier reaches the doorway and pulls the door open but Makarov stands in the doorway with his Striker in hand and fires a shot point blank into the Cordis Die soldier leaving a large hole in his chest. Menendez x1 Menendez comes out of the doorway a couple of minutes later with his Executioner Pistol in hand as he scours the rooftop for Makarov. Meanwhile from behind a pair of generators Makarov with his FN Five Seven pistol in hand peeps out from behind the cover and looks at Menendez. All of a sudden Menendez turns towards the generators and fires two shots from his pistol at the generators almost hitting Makarov who quickly gets back into cover. Makarov pops out of cover and fires off five shots from his pistol but Menendez dodges the shots and fires off another shot at Makarov once again hitting the cover. Makarov gets behind cover again and slides along the cover to the edge and then quickly makes a break for the entrance way with Menendez firing off another shot but hitting right in front of Makarov. Makarov gets behind cover and pops out of cover firing off a couple more rounds and getting back into cover quickly. Menendez slowly walks over to Makarov's cover spot while keeping his pistol pointed at the position. Menendez then walks to the side but then sees no sign of Makarov. All of a sudden he hears something from his side and looks to see Makarov pointing his Five Seven at him. "Looks like it's you who dies tonight...Odysseus." Makarov says as he pulls the trigger and puts a bullet through Menendez's brain. Menendez x0 Makarov raises his pistol into the air and yells in victory and then walks to the doorway and walks back into the hotel to recall of his troops back to the hotel. Winner Vladimir Makarov Expert's Opinion Makarov won this battle due to the fact that he received special forces training prior to becoming the terrorist he was, and also because he had actual combat experience fighting on the front lines during some of his acts of terrorism. And also due to his better physicality, and psychological health. Menendez may have been very crafty during his time but he could just not match up the the more well trained and well experienced Makarov. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors